A pivotal sash window adapted for installation in a master frame of a sash window assembly is well-known. The pivotal sash window assembly typically has opposed, vertically extending jambs or guide rails to enable vertical reciprocal sliding movement of the sash window in the master frame while cooperatively engaged with the guide rails. The sash window also has a top sash rail, a base or lower rail and a pair of stiles or side rails cooperatively connected together at adjacent extremities thereof to form a sash frame, usually a rectangular frame.
Hardware is associated with the sash window assembly, such as a sash lock that provides a locking mechanism between an upper sash window and a lower sash window, as well as tilt-latches that releasably engage the guide rails to allow the sash window to pivot from the master frame. Mechanisms have been developed that combine the sash lock mechanism and the tilt-latch mechanism. Other features have also been incorporated into the separate mechanisms. For example, certain sash lock mechanisms may have certain structures that provide forced entry resistance. While such combined mechanisms and other features provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.